Gargoyle Hybrid
by Brandon Writer
Summary: A high school guy, who can change between his human gargoyle forms, falls for a girl, who becomes a gargoyle hybrid as well. They are eventually are hunted by a group of hunters, who want 2 keep their kids safe and get rid of them.
1. Gargoyle Hybrid Chp 1

1.

In a time where disbelief and supremacy ruled, there lived a boy named Brad. Brad, who was an only child, was trying to get his chores done so that he could go to the party. As he was cleaning the shed, he found an old motorcycle. So he took it to his uncle's shop because he's a mechanic.

When Brad got there, he unloaded the bike and said, "Hey Uncle Mike."

"Hey Brad." He responded "What can I do for you today?"

"I found this old bike in my shed today. Do you think you could fix it up by 8:30 tonight?" he asked

Uncle Mike walks around the bike, checking it out, and says, "Yeah, I can have it ready by 8:30 tonight."

"Sweet!" Brad says excitedly "Thank you."

Brad leaves and goes back home to finish his chores. At home, Brand finishes his chores. Moments later his uncle rings the doorbell. Brad goes and answers the door. When he sees his uncle he says, "Uncle Mike! Perfect timing."

"Perfect." He said " I got the bike fixed and I added some Nos to it cuz I know you like speed."

Brad just smiles and says, "Thank you Uncle Mike! You're the best."

"No problem." Uncle Mike replies as he leaves

Brad leaves shortly after his uncle and heads to the pier because that's where the party was. When he gets there, a big crowd of girls comes to him and wanna know where he got the bike. He gets out of the crowd and joins a few of his guy friends. He asks, "Dude, is Valencia here?"

"Yeah! She's here bro." he answered "She's on the dance floor."

He smiles and says, "Let's go dancing."

They all go to the dance floor. On the way there the ladies on the dance floor just watched with googly eyes. Valencia even found herself wanting to be chosen to dance.

Valencia had her wish come true. Brad chose her to dance. After dancing for awhile, they took a seat and started talking. A lot of the girls were jealous because Brad had chosen Valencia.

Once the party ended, Brad asked Valencia, "Valencia, you got a ride home?"

"Nope. I'm gonna need a ride home. Thanks." Answered Valencia

They go to Brad's bike and when they get there, Brad helps Valencia get her helmet on. When they both got on Brad drove to Valencia's home. Once there, Valencia said to Brad, "Wait here. I'll be back."

Brad just nodded in response.

Ten minutes later, Valencia came running out with a backpack and yelling, "Go! Go!"

Her dad wasn't that far behind when Brad started his engine and took off. They stopped at a gas station near Brad's house. As Brad's filling up he asks, "What was all that about back at your house?"

"Sorry you had to see that but my parents aren't keen about me staying out all night. Especially with a boy." She responded

Brad puts his gas cap back n and gets back on. He heads back home and Valencia goes with him and has a smile on her face. When they get there and get inside, Brad calls out, "Mom! Dad! I'm home."

Brad's mother comes out of the living room to greet him. She says, "Hey darling! How was the party?"

"It was good." He answered

Brad's mother sees Valencia and says, "Brad, who is this incredible beautiful young lad?"

"Mom, I would like to introduce you to Valencia." He introduced "Valencia, this is my mother, Amber."

"Nice to meet you Valencia and you can stay here as long as you like." Brad's mother said

"Nice to meet you too!" Valencia replied. "And thank you."

Brad took Valencia upstairs to his room. When they got there, he put her bag on the bed. She looked around the room and says, "Nice room but where are you gonna sleep?"

"Downstairs on the couch." He said "It's no bother."

"But I don't wanna…"Valencia started but Brad put a finger on her lips to stop her

"It's ok."

"Stay with me." She said

Brad looked into her eyes for a long moment before giving in and saying. "Ok. I'll stay in the room."

Valencia smiled and gave him a hug

When they separated from the hug Brad said, "I'll get outta your way. You must be itching to get out of those clothes."

Valencia smiled again and said, "Thanks."

Brad left and went downstairs to join his parents. When he got there, he sat down on the single chair and his mom asked, "Brad, where's Valencia?"

"She's upstairs. Changing."

"Who's Valencia?" Brad's dad asked.

"You'll meet her in a minute." Brad replied with a smile

Valencia comes downstairs in some sweatpants and a t-shirt. When she walked into the room, Brad got up and said, "This is my father, James. Dad, this is Valencia."

Valencia stepped forward and shook Brad's father's hand saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Like wise." He replied

He took a seat as Brad asked, "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Brad sat back down in his chair and Valencia sat in his lap. They all watched TV. As they're watching TV, Valencia falls asleep in Brad's lap. When he realizes that she's sleep he says to his parents, "Night guys. I'll see you in the morning. We're going to bed."

"Where are you gonna sleep?" his mother asked

"The floor in my room."

"What about Valencia?"

"My bed."

"Uhhh…I don't feel real comfortable with the sleeping arrangements." She said with concern

"Why?"

"You sleep kind of wildly."

"Perfect reason for me to sleep on the floor."

Brad gets up and carries Valencia upstairs and gently puts her to bed. After he puts her to bed, he grabs a blanket and pillow and sleeps on the floor.


	2. Gargoyle Hybrid Chp 2

2.

In the morning, Valencia wakes up and sees that Brad wasn't in the room. She starts to panic a little but she faintly hears his voice downstairs. She goes downstairs and says, "Good morning."

Brad's mother turns around and says, "Good morning dear. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Good. Thank you." Valencia answered

Brad walks up to her and kisses her cheek gently and says, "Morning beautiful."

Brad's mom and Valencia take a seat at the table as Brad brought over the breakfast plates. As they were eating, Brad's mother asked Valencia, "Valencia, why did you want to stay here last night?"

"There was a fight between me and my parents. They aren't really fond of me going out and they are extremely overprotective." Valencia answered

"I can definitely understand that." Brad's mother said

After they finished breakfast, Brad and Valencia grabbed separate showers and they went to school on Brad's new bike.

When hey got thee a whole bunch of people wanted to know if they were dating. They go to class when they hear the first bell. They laugh and joke with classmates and friends as they day goes on. They even spend lunch together.

At the end of the day, Brad and Valencia went to Brad's bike in the parking lot. When they got there, Brad asked, "You ready to go back to your home?"

"Not really but I know that if I don't my parents will come looking for me." Valencia replied

They got on the bike and rode to Valencia's house, where Valencia's sister was waiting on the front porch. When Alexis, Valencia's sister, saw them she jumped up. Valencia got off the bike and said, "Hey Alexis. Why are you sitting on the front porch?"

"Waiting for you." Alexis replied. "Who's your friend?"

"Brad." She said turning to him.

Brad just looked at her. Valencia asked, "See you here tomorrow?"

Brad nodded and said, "Yup. First thing tomorrow morning. 7:30."

Brad watched Valencia and Alexis go inside before taking off

Once they were inside, Valencia's mother asked, "Valencia, is that you?"

"Yes, mom. It's me!" Valencia answered

Valencia's mother walked to where her daughter was and slapped her saying, "How dare you do what you did! You should be ashamed of making your father and I worry!"

"Mom, you need to seriously need to take a chill pill." Valencia said, rubbing her face "Nothing happened and I was at a safe place."

"So what!" her mother said "You stayed at a boy's house without our permission or knowledge of where in town you were."

Valencia doesn't say anything else and goes to her room. When she gets there she drops her bags and lies down on her bed. All of a sudden Valencia hears a knock on her window. She goes over and looks out the window. She sees Brad sitting outside her window in a tree. She opens her window and lets him in. When he gets in she says in a whisper, "Are you crazy? My parents are downstairs."

"I might be a little crazy." Brad answered "Plus, I wanted to say good night."

"You couldn't do that over the phone?" she asked

"You didn't give me your number this afternoon." He replied with a smile.

"True." Valencia said, realizing he had a point

Valencia grabs a pen off her desk and writes her number in the palm of his hand. Closing his hand Valencia says, "There you go. Now you have my number."

"Now I do." Brad says with a return smile

With that said, Brad kisses Valencia. After they separate, Brad goes back to the window. With one foot on the window frame, Brad pauses and says, "Good night and I'll give you a call."

He says that and then he disappears into the night. Valencia just sighs and sits down on her bed. Her dad comes in and says, "Who else is in here? I heard a guy's voice!"

Valencia snaps out of her dream world to her father and says, "Huh? No dad. There's nobody in here besides me."

Valencia's dad asked, "Then why is your window open?"

"Because I wanted to open it." She replied

Valencia's father just groans and leaves Valencia's room. Alexis comes in and the closes the door behind her. She asks, "Brad was here wasn't he?"

"How'd you know?" Valencia whispered

"It wasn't hard to figure out." Alexis answered "Plus, I sized him up and guessed that he would be a really good climber too."

"Maybe he was here." Valencia said with a smile

Alexis smiled back and said, "Just don't get into any trouble."

"I won't get into that kinda trouble but I can't say or promise that I won't get into trouble." Valencia replied

"Alexis gave Valencia a big hug and said, "I love you sis."

"I love you too Alexis."

Alexis leaves the room and Valencia lays back down her bed.

The next morning, Brad gets to Valencia's house around 7:15. He knocks on the door, and Alexis answers the door. When she sees that its Brad she says, "You must be Brad. Come on in and I'll se if Valencia is ready."

Brad stepped inside and responded, "Thanks. I'll wait right here."

As Brad is waiting for Valencia, her father sees him and asks, "Can I help you, son?"

"I'm just waiting for Valencia, sir." He answered

"Are you the guy she stayed with the night before last?" Valencia's dad asked, getting angry

"Yes, why?" Brad asked, getting ready for anything

Out of nowhere, Valencia's dad throws a punch, which Brad dodges. Alexis and Valencia come downstairs to see their father attacking Brad. Valencia yells, "Father!!! What are you doing!?!? Stop!!!"

Valencia's father doesn't answer and keeps throwing punches at Brad, who keeps dodging. As they're fighting, Valencia yells, "Brad, fight back!!!"

"You sure?" He asks "I don't wanna hurt your dad!"

"Go! Fight!"

Brad stops dodging and throws a right hook connecting with Valencia's father's jaw. He staggers back shocked. He comes back and connects with Brad's chest, sending him through the window. Valencia and Alexis go out the front door and see Brad lying on the porch. They go to him and Alexis asks, "Brad, you ok?"

"Yea." Brad answered "I'm fine."

Valencia and Alexis's father jumps through the broken window at Brad, who pushes Alexis and Valencia out of the way before he gets hit again. Brad punches him in the chest causing him to back up gasping for air. Brad charges him and pins him against the house. Valencia walks up, touches Brad's arm, and says, "Let him go. It's ok."

Brad lets him go and backs up. Valencia turns and looks at her father and says, "Dad, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner about Brad but it doesn't give you the right or an excuse for what you did to him."

"If you're mad at me, then why did you tell Brad to start fighting back?" he asked

"Because I saw that he needed to defend himself against you." She answered

They all go back inside and Valencia's mom asks Brad, "Brad, can I get you anything?"

"Just a glass of water ma'am. Thank you." He answers

Valencia goes upstairs and grabs her backpack as her mom gets Brad a glass of water. When she hands it to him she asks, "Where'd you learn to move and fight like that?"

When he finished he said, "I can see things in a slower time frame which increases my reflexives and reaction. As for fighting, I go off instinct."

Valencia comes back down and asks Brad, "Brad, you ready to go? We're already late for school."

"Yeah. Lets go." He says, handing back the empty glass. "Thanks for the water."

They leave and go to school. They get there and everybody is asking where he got the bruise. He just says, "I got into a fight this morning." After school ends, Valencia says, "We need to talk because something doesn't add up."

"What's on your mind?" Brad asks, taking a seat with Valencia next to him

"Who or what are you?" she asks "Because I know you're not fully human."

Brand just sighs and says, "You're right. I'm not fully human but my other half is scary. It's not safe."

"Can you show me?" she asked

"I can but not here. It's not safe and too many people."

They get up and go to Brad's motorcycle. They ride to Brad's house. When they get there they go into the garage and Valencia asks, "What are you?"

"I'm a human-gargoyle hybrid who has learned to hid his wings inside his body. I also can change my muscle tone." Brad answered

"Show me!" Valencia stated

"It'll scare you." Brad warned

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Ok." Brad said and began changing

When Brad started, Valencia started shaking because her mind was telling to run but her body wouldn't move. A couple minutes later, he was fully transformed and saw that she was shaking. He transforms back so that he looked completely human. When he was back to the way she liked him to look she asks, "How long have you been like this?"

"A year give or take a couple weeks."

"How have you been able to lead the live you live?"

"Just don't transform in public."

"That's easier said then done."

"Yeah."

All of a sudden, there are police sirens outside the house and a knock on the door. Brad's dad goes and opens the door and asks, "Can I help you officers?"

Brand and Valencia arrive at the door when one of the officers says, "We're here to arrest Brad for kidnapping!"

"Brad never kidnapped me! I went with him of my own free will!" Valencia stated in shock, as they handcuffed Brad.

As they were walking Brad and Valencia, Valencia whispers in a low voice that only Brad can hear, "Go big and go home!"

Brad nods and slowly starts expanding the muscle tone in his wrists. When they are put in the back of he patrol car, Brad breaks he cuffs he looks at Valencia and just nods. They get back to Valencia's house and the cops get out and take Valencia to the door. As they're going to the door, Brad gets out of the car when they weren't looking and runs. As he's running, he transforms into his gargoyle form and flies into the sky.

Once cops looks at Brad and asks his partner, "You saw that, right?"

"Yea," he answers "and I wish I didn't."

Hours later, when night came, Brad flew back to Valencia's house and knocked on her window again. Valencia opened her window and backed up as Brad climbed in, still in his gargoyle form. When he finished crawling in. He transformed back o his human form. "You know that they are looking for you?" Valencia asked

Brad just nodded

"So what are you gonna do now?" Valencia asked

"Run." He answered. "It's all that I can do for now."

"But…" she started but Brad stopped her

"I wish I didn't have to go but I can't stay where I will put you in danger."

"But shouldn't it be my choice though?"

"Yes…"he started

"Then let me make that decision."

"What about your sister and your parents?"

"Alexis? I'm not sure on what I'll tell her but my parents I won't say anything at all."

"How bout I tell Alexis?" Brad asked

"Ok but give her the cliff note version."

"Is she still up or…?"

"She's still up. Hold on!' she replied "Alexis! Can you please come here?"

Alexis comes in and sees Brad. When she sees Brad, she's about to scream but Brad zips over and covers her mouth. With her mouth covered Brad says, "Alexis, it's me! Don't be afraid."

"Brad?" Alexis asked "Is that really you? What happened to you?"

"In one sentence. Uhhh…I'm a gargoyle-human hybrid created in a science experiment about a year ago." Brad said blatantly

Alexis touched his wings and saw that they were real. She asked, "What are you gonna do now?"

"Run." He answered "My secret isn't gonna stay a secret for long."

"I won't tell anybody." She promised

"I know."

Brad starts to go back to the window when the bedroom door opens again but Valencia and Alexis's mom comes in and starts to say, "Girls! Din…" when she saw Brad in his gargoyle form, she fainted. Brad picked her up and put her on Valencia's bed.

She woke up minutes later and said, "Girls, did I see Brad with wings?"

"No, that was your imagination." Valencia lied, protecting Brad, who had already left.

"Bu…Bu…But I could have sworn…" their mother stammered

"No. He hasn't been here since the cops brought him here to drop me off." Valencia answered

Valencia and Alexis took their mother downstairs for dinner. When they get downstairs, their dad asked, "What happened to you dear?"

"Nothing. Just had a lil fainting spell in Valencia's room." She answered

They all ate dinner. After they ate, Valencia went up to her room, where Brad was waiting. Valencia says with a smile, "You sure know how to scare a woman."

"Didn't mean to." He answered, returning the smile

"Where you headed to now?" she asked

"I don't know." He answered "I might go home."

"Stay here. You know they will be keeping an eye on your house, waiting for you to return home."

"What about your parents?" he asked

"Dad will freak if he finds you and mom will be scared out of her mind." She replied

"If my gargoyle form scares her, then I'll change forms." He said, changing to his human self.

"Sooo…you're staying here tonight?" she asked with a slight smile

"I'm staying…" he answered "…but where am I sleeping?"

"My bed with me."

"Ok."

They go to bed hours later. The next morning, there's a knock on the door to Valencia's room. Her mother's at the door saying, "Valencia, honey, you're going to be late for school."

Valencia gets up quickly and keeps Brad quiet. She says, "Alright. I'm getting up now. Thanks for the wake up."

They both get up and Valencia gets ready for school. Brad gets dressed in a corner so that he wouldn't be seen by anybody standing at the door. Once they were dressed Brad goes out the window and flew to the school while Valencia closes the window behind him and goes downstairs. When she gets downstairs and sees her dad she says, "Dad, I really wanted to say thank you for throwing the guy I like in jail."

Her dad says, "Valencia! I was just trying to protect you from him. He's no good."

"That's what you said about my last two boyfriends." She argued and left with her mom before her dad could say anything else.

On the way to school Valencia's mom says, "Valencia, I understand that you're upset with your father but try to see it form his point of view."

"Mom, to be honest dad doesn't care about me unless it's benefiting him." He replied

"Now why would you say something like that, Valencia?" she asked

"Look at it. He's attacked Brad just because I stayed at his home the night of the block party. He chewed my ex-boyfriend just because he brought me home a minute after curfew, and the only reason why we were late was because of traffic. Need I say more?" Valencia answered

"You're right, now that you mention it." Valencia's mom said, thinking about it

Valencia looked out the window and saw Brad flying not far away. Brad sees Valencia's car and dropped lower in the sky. Valencia opened the sunroof and Brad dropped in thru the sunroof in his human form. Valencia's mom screamed and stopped the car. She looked in the back seat and saw Brad sitting there. She asked in shock, "Brad! Where'd you come from?"

Valencia laughed and Brad replied, "I dropped from the sky."

Brad started laughing too. Valencia's mom asked, "Weren't you arrested?"

"Yeah but I got away with the intention of proving that I didn't kidnap Valencia."

"Well if it means anything," Valencia's mom said "I believe you."

"It does. Thank you." He replied

"So what are you gonna do now?" Valencia's mom asked

"Run for now." Brad answered as they approached the school.

Brad and Valencia get outta the car and walk thru the hallway near the main office when Brad notices cops in the office and the office secretary pointing out the window at him. The cops walk out of the office and say, "Brad Shylock!"

Brad stops and turns and says, "Can I help you officers?"

"Yes. You need to come with us down to the precinct."

"Brad slowly starts backing up and says, "Sorry but I can't."

"Why not?" one officer asked

"Because then I wouldn't be able to prove my innocence." He replied

Valencia gets behind Brad and opens the door as Brad exits the main hallway. He sees the pillar and looks at Valencia, who says, "Go big."

Everybody, even the cops, looks confused and Brad transforms into his gargoyle form. He roars and scares everybody except Valencia. Valencia jumps on his back and he scales the pole to the roof. Once there, he spreads his wings and takes flight.

Everybody just looks in awe. One cop asked his partner, "Did you see what I saw or was that just me?"

"No, I saw it too." His partner answered.

Brad landed a couple miles from the school. He says, "Sorry about the hair."

"It's ok. At least you got away." She responded "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Is there anyway to become a gargoyle without having to go thru the experiment way you went thru?" she asked

"Yes," he answered "there's one other way besides what I went thru."

"Which is?" she asked when he wouldn't tell the way right away.

"Blood transfusion." He answered

"Where do you wanna go to now?" Valencia answered

"I don't know but we can't stay out in the open."

Brad takes Valencia back home. When he gets there, there is a cop car leaving. Brad lands in the backyard and Valencia jumps off his back. Valencia's mom sees them and opens the back door. When they get in Valencia's mom asks, "What happened at school that's got you two flying off?"

"Didn't have much of an option mom when you got cops who wanna lock your boyfriend up." She answered and Brad nodding in agreement

Valencia's mom jus sighs and says as a warning, "The cops are going to your house

"Thanks." Brad says and runs to the backyard to take flight

Brad heads up and gets to his house a few minutes after the cops. When Brad is close, his dad sees him and goes to the back door and opens it. Brand lands in the backyard. The cops leave and Brad walks inside. His dad goes to him and asks with irritation, "You're running from the cops!?!?"

"Do you really think I'm guilty of kidnapping?" Brad asked matching his father's gaze

"No, but they probably won't believe you since you decided to run." His father stated. "What are you gonna do about this?"

"I need to stay out of the cop's grip till I can prove that Valencia's dad put a false charge on me."

"How do you know it was Valencia's dad?" His mom asked

"Think about it. The whole thing didn't start till after Valencia crashed at our place the night of the block party."

"True but why?" his mother wondered

"Because he's a father that's way too overprotective of his daughter and scared to let her go." Brad responded

"So you're thinking that your girlfriend's father is behind this?" his father asked

"Yup." He answered "He's the only suspect on my list."

All of a sudden there's a knock at the door. Brad's father gets the door. It's Valencia and her mom. They look at Brad and Valencia says, "Brad, we know that it's my dad who sent the cops after you with the kidnapping charge. I also know that you're trying to figure out a way to find evidence to prove your innocence, but till then you're gonna run."


	3. Gargoyle Hybrid Chp 3

3. The Start of the Chase

Brad's parents where shocked by what Valencia said and how accurate she was. Brad said, "It's not surprising that you know what I'm going to do."

Valencia smiled, came closer, and said, "Then you shouldn't be surprised by me coming with you."

Brad put on an expectant expression, "Not really surprising but is it alright with you mom?"

"She has my permission," her mom answered, "but with one condition Brad; Bring Valencia back home alive."

"I promise." Brad said with sincerity

The cops come knocking at the door again. Valencia's mom asks with the door closed, "Who is it?"

"The cops! Open up!"

Brad's mother gets them out the back door as Valencia's mother opens the door. When she opens the door, the cops ask, "Where are the owners?"

Brad's dad comes to the door and asks, "Can I help you?"

"We saw something flying and landing near your house. Do you mind if we look around?"

"Yes, I mind." His dad answered "Come back with a warrant and you can look all you want."

Brad and Valencia had already left as the little conversation was going on. As they were Flying, Valencia asked, "Where are we going?"

"Family's house." He answered

Before they could say anything else, a chopper came up behind them. They said over the speaker phone, "Brad! Land and turn yourself in or else!"

Brad just looked at them and shook his head no. They pulled up along side them and Brad, who is now holding Valencia, goes underneath them. The cops follow them when they try to make a get away. When Brad couldn't shake them, he asked Valencia, "Got any suggestions?"

"Yeah, I got one." She answered over the wind "But I don't know if it's going to work or not."

"It's worth a try." He said

"Then lets go for it." she said "Head towards the school."

Brad heads towards the school when they get close Brad asks, "What next?"

Valencia says, "Now quickly go vertical."

"Alright." Brad says and quickly goes vertical and the cops follow him wondering what the hell he was doing.

When they were really high up in the air, Valencia yells, "Dive! Dive! Dive!"

Brad dives really fast and pulls out of it a foot off the ground and the cops crash the helicopter, thinking that they would be able to the same thing." Brad says when he sees that it worked, "Beautiful and clever…I like that."

They head back the way they came and went to Brad's family's house. When they get there its night fall. Brad knocks on the door and hi aunt answers the door. In surprise, she says, "Brad! What are you doing here?"

"Trouble. Cops. All over a big misunderstanding." He replies

"Come in! Come in!" she says opening the door.

When they get in she asks, "Who is she, Brad?"

"Valencia, this is my Aunt Waverlee. Aunt Waverlee, this is my girlfriend, Valencia."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Valencia says holding out her hand

Brad's aunt shook Valencia's hand said, "Pleasure."

"Can I get you two something to eat?' she asked

"Yes, please." They answered in unison

She just smiles and goes into the kitchen. Her husband, Van, comes into the kitchen with Brad and Valencia and asks Brad, "How big is the trouble you're in?"

"I'm looking at serious jail time if I don't pull this off." He answered

"Well, I have faith that you will pull this off."

Valencia and Brad take a seat and eat. After they finish, Brad's Aunt Waverlee shows Valencia to her room while Brad turned to stone near the sofa and Valencia is shocked when she saw Brad turn to stone. She asks Brad's aunt, "Does he always do that?"

"No, only when his gargoyle needs to recharge." She answered

"Wow. I didn't know he could do that." Valencia said going to her room

"In the morning, Brad's aunt and uncle, and Valencia came downstairs with cops sitting on the couch next to Brad, who is still stone cold sleep. Brad's uncle asks the cops, "What you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"Front door was open." One answered "And we're here because of Brad and Valencia."

"Get out." His aunt says "You have no right to be here."

The cops don't leave and say, "Wake him up."

"Not for you." Valencia replied "So leave!!!"

The cops get up and say as they're leaving. "You're going to regret not doing as we say."

Valencia said, pretending to shake, "Oh, I'm so scared!"

They go out the door and Brad's uncle knocks on Brad's head and whispers, "It's time to wake up."

Brad's uncle backs up as Brad's stone figure starts cracking and all of a sudden bursts free with stone flying and falling everywhere. Brad sees his family and asks, "Cops again?"

"Yeah," Valencia answered "and they'll be back with a warrant."

"Then it's time to go Valencia." Brad said, "Aunt! Uncle! Thank you for putting up with us."

"You're welcome, sweetie." His aunt says, kissing his cheek

They walk to the door, when the door's opened; the cops are sitting across the street in their car. Brad stops mid-step, after seeing them, and says, "Uh-oh! We got company."

They quickly closed the door as the cops headed towards the house. They headed towards the back door but one of the cops came around the back with his hand on his gun. Brad and Valencia head out the back anyway. When the cop saw them he yells, "Freeze!!!"

Brad whips around and strikes the officer and knocks him out. He quickly picks up Valencia and climbs the wall of the house. The cops' partner comes out and starts shooting at them. Valencia screams and grabs her forearm. Brad gets onto the roof and quickly takes flight. Brad grabs a first aid kit as he's flying. When he grabs the kit, he quickly gets more altitude and goes to an empty house that's not completely finished.

When they're inside, and the sun is setting, Brad bandages up Valencia. Once he's done Valencia says, "Thanks!"

"No problem." Brad replies "It was only a flesh wound."

Looking down, Valencia asked "Brad, how do I become like you?"

Brad raised Valencia's face so she was looking at him and says, "It's a painful procedure."

Brad sits down with his back against the wall. Valencia sits in between his legs and Brad wraps his wings around them both. "How are you able to control your instincts?" Valencia asked

"It's not easy, "Brad replies, "but after a lot of practice it's manageable. However, sometimes I give into my instincts to keep them sharp."

Valencia started to shake and Brad says, "Don't worry. I'm in complete control."

They eventually fall asleep. In the morning, they were awoken by the construction workers coming into work."

Brad picks up Valencia, who had fallen back asleep, and leaves. As they are in the air, Valencia wakes up, rubs her eyes and asks, "Where are we going?"

"I'm dropping you off at my parent's house and then I am going to the cops and to talk to a friend on the force." He answered

"No! I can't let you go alone." Valencia argued

"I know you don't want me to go alone but I have to be fast and invisible. It's nothing to do with you, it's just something I have to do alone." He answered, feeling bad

"Fine!" she said, stubbornly "But I have two conditions."

"What are those conditions?" Brad asked

"1. You come back alive." Valencia answered "2. You change me into a gargoyle and teach me how to be a gargoyle."

"The 1st condition I can do," brad said, "but the 2nd condition would be a little difficult to do."

"I'm not asking to be a perfect gargoyle. I just want you to do your best to show me."

"I can do that."

Valencia smiles and says, "Ok, Let's go!"

Brad smiles back and heads back home. When they get there, they go inside. Brad's mother runs up to them and asks, "What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be on the run!"

"We are here because I need Valencia to stay here with you and dad while I go run an errand." Brad answers

"Can't she go with you?"

"I need to be fast and invisible. Plus, I don't want Valencia to get hurt."

With that said Brad runs out and takes flight. When he disappears, Valencia says watching, "! He flies so beautifully."

Brad goes to the police precinct. He transforms back to his human form and walks in. He asks, "Where can I find Detective Emma?"

The officer points him to the desks behind him without looking up. He goes back, and as soon as he step s back there Detective Emma sees him and says surprised, "Brandon!? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I needed your help."

"Yeah, sure." She said "What can I do to help?"

"Is there any way you can get your boys off my tail 'til I can prove my innocence?"

"I can only misdirect them but it will only last a little while." She whispered

"I don't want you to get in trouble and lose your job either." Brad said, worried

"I'll see what I can do." Emma said

Out of nowhere a cop asks, "Aren't you a human-gargoyle hybrid?"

Brad doesn't say a word and without a sound he bolts. Half of the force goes after him. He transforms as he runs out the door and quickly takes flight. By the time the cops could get into their cars and get to the streets, he was gone.

As all of this is going on, Valencia's dad asks her mom, "Honey, have you seen Valencia?"

"Nope." She lied

"Valencia's dad just looked at her and asks, "she's with him, isn't she?"

Valencia's mom doesn't say anything and walks away. Her husband goes in front of her and asks, "What's Valencia doing with that freak?"

Valencia's mother says in response, "He's not a freak and she's helping him clear his name, which you tainted."

"I tainted!"

"Yes! You!"

"How did I taint it?"

"The kidnapping charges!? Valencia and I already know that it was you."

"How can I protect my daughter when she's not here?"

"Protect her? Is that all you care about?" Valencia's mother asked, stunned "You're so worried about protecting her that you're not allowing her to have a life. You won't even allow her to fall in love, but when she does fall in love with Brad, you attack him and do something like this."

Without saying another word or waiting for another word to be said, she leaves. Brad, at this time, gets back home and appears next to Valencia without her knowing. When she saw him, she was shocked and asked, "What happened?"

"Half the force…trying to…catch me." He said, out of breath.

"We need to go." She stated

"Oh yeah!"

"I need to be a gargoyle." She said

"I can't turn you right now." He replied "Not enough time."

"How long do you need?" she asked, thing

"For a blood transfusion? I'm going to need at least a few hours to a day for everything to be complete."

"Got any places we can go that will give us that amount of time?"

"I got a place that we can go to that we do the transfusion because the transfusion is only going to take about ninety seconds."

"If the transfusion takes ninety seconds, then what takes up the other twenty-two hours and thirty seconds?"

"You and the transformation." He answered

"Does something bad happen after the transformation?"

"No. It's the transformation that no one, besides me, has survived." He said, sadly

"Do you think I will survive the transformation?" she asked, worried

"I know you will survive." He replied, smiling.

With everything said, Brad picks up Valencia and they flew off to a construction site where the houses were complete yet empty. When they got there, they snuck into one of the houses thru the back door. Once they're inside Valencia says, "Come on! Let's get the transfusion over with before I scare myself out of it."

Brad doesn't argue. He just pricks her finger tips, and then he pricks his and starts to push his blood thru her. Once the blood circulated and back to their proper owners, Valencia cringes, pulls back, and falls to the ground. The transformation started instantly. Brad catches it and starts guiding her thru the process. Hours later, the transformation was complete. Brad checks Valencia's pulse and sees that she is still alive.

Valencia woke up a couple hours later. When Valencia wakes up, Brad says, "Welcome back. How do you feel?"

"Powerful, weird, and fast." She answered, sitting up

Brad helped Valencia get back to her feet. Brad says when she gets to her feet, "I didn't tell you this but when you get mad your eyes change color. We each have a color that compliments us."

"What's yours?" Valencia asked, intrigued

"Mine is more of a royal blue." He answered

"I want to see what I look like." She said

Brad leaves and finds a mirror in one of the downstairs bedrooms and brings it back to Valencia. When Valencia sees herself she says shocked, "Wow! I look extremely sexy."

Brad says in agreement, "I can't argue with that."

"When do we start the flying lessons?" Valencia asked

Brad snaps his head, grabs Valencia, starts running, and says, "Right now. Time to go."

They get out of the house and quickly take flight. As they're taking flight, Brad says, "Spread your wings so that you can catch the wind."

Valencia does what Brad says and she sees that she started going higher and higher. As they're flying, Valencia asks, "Why'd we have to leave all of a sudden?"

"We had company and it wouldn't have ended well." Brad replied.

"So what now?" she asks

"Find a place to crash and then work on your instinct lessons." He answers

They find a place to land and sleep. Brad sits down and Valencia sits down in his lap. Brad sees Valencia's face and asks, "You want to learn how to turn to stone, don't you?"

Valencia looks at him and nods. Brad looks at her and says, "Think stone statue and your body will do the rest."

Valencia thinks stone statue and she turns to stone a few minutes later, she breaks free of her stone slumber. When the stone cover was off Brad asked, "How does it feel?"

"Stiff, cold, and surprisingly energizing." She answered

"Well, we better get some sleep." He said

Valencia nods and turns to stone. Brad follows her example and turns to stone himself.

In the morning, Valencia was the first to wake up. After she breaks out of stone slumber and stretches, she kisses Brad's stone cold lips and says, "Time to wake up handsome."

Brad gets out of his stone slumber and says, "Thanks for the wake up kiss."

Valencia says, "You're eyes really do turn into a royal blue glaze."

Out of nowhere, Valencia's eyes glaze over in a baby blue color tone. Brad quickly says, "Valencia, calm down."

Valencia's eyes return to normal. When she's calm she asks, "What color did my eyes turn?"

"Baby blue."

Valencia got really excited and Brad asks, "You ready for your 1st and only instinct lesson?"

Valencia just nods. "It's control. The knowledge of knowing when to let your instincts take control and when to contain them!" Brad instructed.

Valencia picks up and masters the lesson faster than Brad did.


End file.
